onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 432
Chapter 432 is titled "Jack in the Box". Cover Page Various Marines encountered in the story. Two of them have their backs turned so they cannot be seen. Short Summary Garp reveals that Luffy's father is the most wanted man in the world and the leader of the Revolutionary Army, Monkey D. Dragon. Long Summary Garp tells Luffy he owes him an apology. Nami recognizes him as the hero of the Marines. Luffy tells the others not to mess with his grandfather because Garp very nearly killed him on many occasions. Garp claims those incidents were aimed at making Luffy a man. Sanji recognizes where Luffy's strength comes from. Garp claims he wanted Luffy to be a strong Marine, which Luffy counters claiming he told him he wanted to be a pirate. Garp then claims Luffy was poisoned by Shanks, which Luffy takes to offense to because Shanks saved his life. While Luffy's crew panics over Garp suddenly grabbing Luffy, they find the pair suddenly fall asleep. Garp, being the first of the two to wake up, punches Luffy awake for falling asleep on him, while the others point out Garp did the same. Usopp and Yokozuna continue to listen in on the event while Garp continues on about Shanks. He explains Shanks is one of the Yonko who are on par with Whitebeard who is also a Yonko. Garp tries to explain about the Three Great Powers of the world which, along side the Yonko, include the Shichibukai and the Marines. Robin is surprised that Luffy has a connection with Red Hair. Zoro is still trying to find the others after hearing the Marines are here to arrest Luffy. Michael and Hoichael show him the way. Zoro causes commotion which attracts Garp's attention. Garp sends two young Marines after him. One stops Zoro with his kukri knives. Another hits Luffy using Soru. Garp laughs as they are defeated by Luffy and Zoro with ease. Luffy's foe stands up and asks Luffy if he knows who he is. The soldier then introduces himself as Koby, Luffy's friend whom he saved from Alvida, now a very different person in both personality and appearance. Koby is not an officer yet, but he had to greet Luffy when he heard he was nearby. Helmeppo is also with him and has also changed dramatically but grows angry when neither Zoro nor Luffy recognize him until they belatedly recall him as the spoiled son of Morgan. Helmeppo states he cannot forgive them for not knowing who he was. Garp orders his men to repair the wall he damaged. The men say that Garp should help repair the wall as he destroyed it. Garp explains he did so because he thought it looked cool and agrees after they protest. As Garp repairs the wall, he asks Luffy if he met his father in Loguetown, Luffy has not a clue as he did not even know he had a father. Garp then announces that Luffy's father is the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. There is a sudden shock amongst all those around him, Marine and otherwise. No one knew Dragon had a son, his status as Garp's son and let alone had they heard the full name of Dragon. Luffy wonders why everyone is panicking and who Dragon is. Robin explains to him just who his father is. While most pirates do not try to go against the World Government, the Revolutionaries are building strength and aiming to overthrow them. Garp turns round and says he shouldn't have spoken, asking them to forget he said anything, causing even more shock amongst everyone. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *More details of Luffy's childhood with Garp is revealed. **It is revealed that Garp trained Luffy at a young age in an attempt to get him to become a Marine. **Garp bears a grudge towards Shanks for supposedly influencing Luffy. *Koby and Helmeppo are reintroduced as Marine soldiers. **Koby has learned Soru. *Garp tells the Straw Hats about the Yonko. **The Yonko are four pirates who rule over the second half of the Grand Line. **Shanks and Whitebeard are revealed to be members. **The Yonko, Shichibukai, and Marines are the Three Great Powers of the world. *Monkey D. Dragon is the full name of the man who saved Luffy at Loguetown, and he is Luffy's father and Garp’s son. **Robin reveals that Dragon is the leader of the Revolutionary Army and the most wanted man in the world. Characters : new introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 432 de:Bikkuribako it:Capitolo 432